el_torro_64_rusfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 5/6)
' Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 5/6) '''is the fifth part of the same-titled series made by Eltorro64Rus. Episode was uploaded on February 5, 2013. Description Heavy and Spy continued to scream in absolute terror. RubberFruit sadistically joined in as well, relishing in their pain. Even Scout yelled out in fear. Eventually RubberFruit grew tired of the endeavor, but Spy and Heavy continued on. Feeling that his rights were being infringed, he claimed “That sound is mine.” YouTube’s automated copyright takedown system instantly robbed the two of their voices, much to the delight of RubberFruit. “How could this happen?” Heavy thought, hoping that his miniscule brain waves would reach Spy. Scout was not the only one growing impatient with the matters at hand. “Uh, help?” he reminded his two friends. Finding his voice once more, Heavy stated “Scout is mine.” “No,” replied RubberFruit. “Yes,” replied Heavy. “No.” “Yes.” “No.” “Yes.” The two bounced back and forth until Heavy, showing a hint of wily cunning, changed his answer to “No!”, causing RubberFruit to change his to “Yes!” “No! Scout is mine!” Heavy concluded. “Yes! Scout is not mine!” RubberFruit replied, blissfully unaware that he had been played like a fool. “Soldier is stupid!” Heavy thought, oblivious to the fact that he, himself, was also stupid. As per their foolish agreement, RubberFruit dropped Scout’s head to the ground. Heavy clapped to call Scout over, as if he and Spy were mama and papa birds. “Aw crap. All right!” Scout said as his head rolled towards them against his control. However, it couldn’t quite make it up the hill, and instead rolled back downwards. Suddenly, another boot dropped down to stop the head in its tracks. It was none other than the BLU Soldier, who was once more standing at full strength and ready to fight. Spy and Heavy were shocked by his recovery, but in order to maintain a façade of courage, they retained their uncivilized grins. A spotlight inexplicably shone down from the heavens upon Soldier; Spy and Heavy knew that this could only mean that he was preparing for another Solo Battle, so the two covered their ears to protect themselves from Soldier’s wicked chords. “Scout is mine!” Soldier claimed, catching RubberFruit’s attention and causing him to snap out of his trance. “No!” he replied. “Yes!” barked back Soldier. “No,” stated Spy. “Yes!” Soldier and RubberFruit said in unison, much to the anger of one another and the disgust of Heavy. “You are not real Soldier!” RubberFruit claimed. “You are a hippie!” “And you are faggot!” Soldier snapped back. In the wittiest of responses, RubberFruit stated “No, you!” As the two bickered, Heavy wallowed in sadness. “I killed little Scout again!” he cried, blaming himself for Scout’s misfortunes. “Solo Battle!” Soldier said with his guitar already in tow, challenging RubberFruit to his terms of competition. “Yeah!” Scout said; despite all that happened, he did enjoy Soldier’s music. But RubberFruit would have none of it. “Mine!” he claimed, snatching Soldier’s guitar and sucking it into the infinite void within his pants. Soldier retaliated by bonking RubberFruit on the head, but it had no effect. He followed up the blow by knocking RubberFruit’s hat from his head; the unfazed RubberFruit simply pulled another from his pants and topped himself with it, causing Soldier to become so enraged that steam cartoonishly poured from his ears. Meanwhile, Spy looked towards Heavy, who was still wallowing in sadness. He placed his hand on Heavy’s shoulder to comfort him, but Heavy forcefully shoved it away. “Gently, please!” Spy asked of his friend. Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters at hand than Heavy’s emotional baggage. Fed up with RubberFruit’s hammerspace shenanigans, Soldier had lifted RubberFruit upside-down by his nipples and was shaking him, causing all of the items contained within his interdimensional pantaloons to come falling out. Soldier shook out wrenches, grates, and even concrete blocks before his guitar emerged from the depths of RubberFruit. Having found what he needed, he tossed RubberFruit aside. No longer under Soldier’s grip, Scout rolled back to Heavy’s feet, apologizing for all of the trouble that had been caused by his account. Before he obtained his guitar, however, Soldier had found something quite peculiar: multiple bars of soap had been contained within RubberFruit. He lifted one such bar to analyze it, simply stating “Soap.” Doing so caused both his and RubberFruit’s cheeks to unexpectedly puff out. “What?” Heavy asked, baffled by the occurrence. “Soap!” Spy explained. However, this only exacerbated the situation, forcing Soldier and RubberFruit to sport wicked grins. The curious Heavy chuckled; he had to see what would happen. “Soap!” he foolhardily said, unaware of the consequences of his actions. The third utterance of Soap was the final straw, causing a violent reaction from both Soldier and RubberFruit. Spy turned Heavy’s attention towards the two villains as their heads rocked back and forth, eventually retracting into their bodies and causing their torsos to inflate. Soldier let out an animalistic growl, while RubberFruit met his challenge. Heavy knew this couldn’t be good. “Move!” he ordered, as he and Spy both grabbed on to a nearby fence for dear life. Suddenly, the opposing vacuum forces of Soldier and RubberFruit clashed, causing all of the nearby debris to be sucked into both of their bodies. The massive gales ripped Scout’s head from Heavy’s own hand, sending him flying into a wall. Many of the miscellaneous items contained within RubberFruit were ripped from his own body and absorbed by Soldier. While Scout enjoyed his flight, the impact brought him down from 12 to 1 HP, far below his 400000 HP maximum. As the magnitude of Soldier and RubberFruit’s clash approached Big Crunch levels, the two finally assimilated one another, causing both to be banished right into the Penal Zone, where they would be sealed for all of eternity. While their adversaries were finally gone forever, Heavy let out a sniffle, sad that he had allowed further harm to come to his friend. However, Spy looked to the sky and realized that they weren’t out of the woods just yet. “Heavy, look!” he warned as a text box suddenly floated in the sky. The words that gradually became imprinted upon it brought ill tidings. "WHAT A HORRIBLE NIGHT TO HAVE A CURSE.” And with that, the sun unceremoniously drooped beneath the horizon, drenching Sawmill in permanent darkness. However, something else had caught Heavy’s attention. “Look!” he said as he nudged his friend. Spy glanced in the same direction Heavy was looking, and his eyes widened in mortification. Scout was standing once more, his body fully restored. However, his head had shrunken, and massive red horns were sprouting from his skull. “Oh no…” Spy thought, for the horrible night had once again struck Scout with a curse, only this time it was much more severe. “Help!” Scout cried, unable to control his own body. He chucked a bucket at Spy, who easily dodged it; unfortunately, Heavy could not avoid the second bucket that came his way, and it landed upon his head. “Help me!” Heavy begged. Spy lifted the bucket from Heavy’s head, only to reveal yet another bucket. “Thank you!” Heavy said, relieved that now only one bucket was weighing down his soul. Spy and Scout stared each other down; if Spy didn’t stop Scout, he would be suffering for all time, but the only way to stop him would be to do the unthinkable… To be continued!﻿ Music used * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Showdown Town Nighttime * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Gruntilda's Challenge * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Nutty Acres Nighttime * 2007 Ren & Stimpy Production Music vol. 2 - Dancing Balkans * 2007 Ren & Stimpy Production Music vol. 2 - Poppin' Around * Banjo-Kazooie - Final Battle * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Nutty Acres Nighttime * Gioacchino Rossini William Tell - Overture * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - Night Category:Video